


A Lot Can Change in a Week

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can change in a week. Teresa Lisbon takes a journey and experiences that first hand. 7 Drabbles (plus titles) for the seven days of the week. Spoilers through the end of Green Thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Can Change in a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanflashworks community on LJ, prompt "seven" Seven true drabbles (and titles) for the seven days of the week.

**Monday**

A lot can change in a week. On Monday, she didn’t suspect anything. Things were quiet. She packed up the last of her belongings, again, and packed them into a moving truck. This would hopefully be her last move. She did not know what she was thinking, going through with this insanity with Jane, but she was going to do it with gusto. When she was a child she thought it would be magical to live in all fifty states, now that she was older the glamor of it had worn off, but she could not help but be excited.

**Tuesday**

A lot can change in a week. On Tuesday, she was stuck on traffic on the I-84 in Oregon, going nowhere fast. Her entire schedule thrown off. She began to think she’d made a huge mistake making the drive in the moving truck on her own. She was towing her car and trying to navigate single lane highways. There was a headache blossoming behind her eyes and she knew that she was probably done driving for the day, even though she was still 100 miles from where she wanted to be. She sighed; the week was never going to end.

**Wednesday**

A lot can change in a week. On Wednesday, she never thought she’d be so happy to see Idaho. She’d had to spend extra time on the road to make up for all the lost time the day before. The scenery was already starting to blur together. It was all mountains and grasslands and more mountains. She pulled into the parking lot of a rundown looking motel near the Utah boarder. The clerk didn’t take more than a glance at her before handing her the key to her room. The bed was hard and the neighbors loud, but she slept.

**Thursday**

A lot can change in a week. On Thursday, she marveled at the red rocks that surrounded her as she drove steadily towards the southwest desert. She pulled over to the side of the road just before sunset to get a few pictures of the land formations on the road she hoped never to drive again. The semi-trucks zipped passed and she found herself thinking of Jane and how much he would have enjoyed making the trip with her. All the solitude was ganging on her and she felt alone in the world, with only her thoughts to keep company.

**Friday**

A lot can change in a week. On Friday, she made an extra stop in Roswell to get a stuffed alien doll and take a picture with a model UFO. She laughed at the skeptics and fanatics in the dinner she stopped at for a snack and wished again that Jane was here with her on the trip. She knew that he would have loved talking to all the different people. She studied her map and compared it with the GPS on her phone. She was almost there. Almost to the start of her new life. Just one more day.

**Saturday**

A lot can change in a week. On Saturday, she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex much later than she had planned. She was glad that she had set up everything before she flew back to Washington. She’d wanted to buy a house, but didn’t have the time before she was supposed to start work. She hoped that it wouldn’t be forgotten, like most things did when working with Jane. She figured she could always just use her vacation days to do it. Her package was generous.

**Sunday**

A lot can change in a week. On Sunday, she stood outside the Federal Detention Center in Austin, Texas. This was it. There was no going back now. She was about to tell Patrick Jane that he was a free man. That the FBI had meet his number one demand, her. She shook her head. It was insanity. But, her week long drive had given her a lot of time to think and she was confident in her decision. Jane’s messes were no longer her problem. She had the fun part of the job now. She got to participate in the plans and not worry about the cleanup and consequences.


End file.
